72th Hunger Games
by LittleLadyStark
Summary: Syrah is a girl from District 7, she grew up using an ax and hunting with her brothers and her father. But her world is turned upside down when she is chosen to participate in the Hunger Games along with her brother of 12 years, Mycah.


**Hey! This is the first FanFic I post here. I am a novice at it, then take easy on me ok? ^ ^ I love Reviews, good and bad. Hope you like! = D**

The sun was rising when I woke up. I was alone in the Bedroom that I divided with my two youngest brothers: Mycah and Foren. Maybe they went out with my other brother and started cutting trees without me. I got out of the bad and put some normal clothes of work and a leather jacket. My house wasn't big, it was very little, It only have three bedrooms: One for me and my youngest brothers, other for my older brothers and another for my mother and my dad.

Oh, my name is Syrah, Syrah Huntbrown. I passed through the corridor util get into the small kitchen, my mom was doing the breakfast and my two small brothers were sit in two chairs waiting for the breakfast.

"Morning Syrah!" said Mycah, with a smile on the face.

"Morning little brother. And good morning for you too, Foren."

He smiles to me, he was a boy with few words. My mom looked at me, she was nervous, I could see it. Her red hair was stuck in a bun, her blue eyes were looking at me nervously. Every year was the same thing, she stays nervous because one of her sons went to the reaping, and this time only me ( I have 15 years old) and Mycah (who has 12 years old) are going to the reaping. I'm her only daughter and Mycah is to young, if he went to the games he would die!

"How are you daughter?" she asks with a smile.

I went to her and hug her.

"I'm fine mom, you know that you don't need to be nervous. "

She nodded with her head and passed one hand in my long and red hair.

"Your father told me that he wants to see you, he is on the backyard."

The backyard is in front of the forest, so I considered the forest my backyard too. In the reality, I consider the forest my home, I love the smell of the threes, I live with this smell for all my life. When I went to the backyard I saw my father and my three older brothers, Jonan, Damien and Fred. Jonan have 22 years old, he is the older of all of us, he has brown hair like my father and blue eyes like my mother. Damien have 21, he has brown hair too and big brown eyes. Fred have 19 years, he was on the reaping last year but luckily he wasn't chose. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Actually only me and my brother have red hair like my mother, my other brother have all the brown hair of my father.

"Hey little sister!" Jonan said when he saw me.

Jonan was carrying a big ax, and my other two brothers were cutting lumber. My father went to me and gives me a hug.

"Well Syrah, ready to cut some lumber?"

We laugh.

"I'm always ready!"

We cut lumber, throw our axes at targets, and other things that we like to do. I was really good with axels, but I was good with the bow and the arrow.

When we finish doing our things we went home to prepare ourselves to the reaping. I put a dress that my mom choose to me. He was simple, white and pretty. Really, I don't like dresses but I like that dress, it was of my mom.

I was combing my hair when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Enter!" I said.

Fred enters on my bedroom. He was clean, and with a beautiful blue shirt.

"Hey, little sister, I want to talk to you."

I smiled and sit on my bed. He came to me and sit down on my side.

"Well, Syrah, I know that you are nervous."

"No, I'm not" I cut him quickly.

Ok, the truth was: I was very nervous, but I couldn't demonstrate this because of Mycah.

"I know you are, I know how it is. All the times that I participate of the reaping I was nervous, really, but I have something to you. "

He pulled a necklace in the neck and gave to me. I look at the necklace , It was of gold, and have a small pendant and in the pendant have a little image of an ax.

"Remember of your home, no matter where you are."

I hug him.

"I love you brother."

"I love you too, little sister." he said.

We went to the reaping, soon I found my only friend, Lina. She was beautiful in her yellow dress, and her black hair was stuck in a ponytail. She came at me and said:

"Ready to the reaping?"

I smiled:

"Of course, we do this every year, this time won't be different" I lied, everything could change.

We went to the group of persons in the age of 15 years. I saw my brother Mycah going to the group of persons in the age of 12 years old. Belly appeared with her strange clothes of the Capitol and the Johanna Mason, the winner of the last Hunger Games, appeared. Belly talks a little and then she went to the recipient with the names of the girls. My heart starts to beat more fast. I than she said the name. My name.

"Syrah Huntbrown."

I couldn't say anything. Lina looked at me and whispered:

"Go there."

I started walking to the stage everybody was looking at me, I went up the stairs everybody applauded, but I knew that they weren't happy with this.

And then Belly went to the recipient of the boys.

"Mycah Huntbrown."

Oh no, no, no! This cannot be happening! He is only a child. I looked desperate to the crowd.

Please, someone volunteer, anyone!

Nobody said anything.

**Tell me what I can do to improve the fanfic! ^^**


End file.
